marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Carter Episode 1.07: Snafu
"Snafu" is the seventh episode of the first season of Agent Carter. Peggy is cornered and more vulnerable than ever as Leviathan makes their move against her. As the SSR zeroes in on Howard Stark, they may pay the ultimate price as they find their true enemy is closer than they realized. Plot In Russia, 1943, Dr. Ivchenko was reading silently books like "The Tragic Life of Doctor Faustus" and helped in any way he could with keeping men from feeling pain. In 1946, Peggy was interrogated by three different styles: Daniel Sousa, who used friendship Chief Dooley, who used fatherly disappointment; and Jack Thompson, who cited betrayal from Howard Stark. Ivchenko watched with amazement as Carter calculated each man's speech with an appropriate response. When Thompson questioned why he was watching the interviews, Ivchenko chose to leave than cause a confrontation. Ivchenko communicated with Dottie who was stationed across the street in the Dentist Office of Seth Honicky. He told her to get ready for evaculation using Morse Code; however, Peggy and Jarvis, who tried to help her with a false confession he forged with Howard Stark's name, caught him signaling. Dooley told Ivchenko to close the window but, as he did, he saw Thompson and Sousa leading agents across the street. He knew he had to escalate his plans. Ivchenko took control of Dooley and had him clear the lab of Alex Doobin. They found Item 17; as an extra boon, Ivchenko found an Explosive Vest, about which he had heard stories. Dooley allowed the manipulator to leave the New York Bell Company uncontested. Meanwhile, Underwood fought her way pass Sousa and the agents and retrieved Ivchenko in a car. She told him that they had been discovered; Ivchenko was calm, telling his accomplice that the SSR will be too busy to pursue them. He told her that Item 17 needed to be tested, so she took it to a movie theater in a baby carriage that she had earlier purchased and released its contents. The patrons killed one another. Dooley awakened from the dream that Ivchenko gave him; he was strapped in the Explosive Vest with no way of escaping. Roger Dooley jumped from a window as the vest exploded. The pain that Ivchenko caused the SSR made him their number one priority. Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa *Shea Whigham as Roger Dooley *Ralph Brown as Dr. Ivchenko *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *Kevin Cotteleer as Alex Doobin *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts *Travis Johns as Agent Corcoran *Sarah Bloom as Loretta Dooley *Lincoln Melcher as Emmett Dooley *Madonna Cacciatore as Ovechkin’s Mom *Rob Locke as Surgeon *Pawel Szajda as Ovechkin *Lisa Pescherine as Female Salesclerk *Sandra Lee Gimpel as Elderly Woman *Chris Palermo as Middle-Aged Man *Diana Gettinger as Movie Usherette *Mary-Beth Manning as Woman Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Johann Fennhoff returns. *Howard Stark is mentioned. *Steve Rogers is mentioned and a vial of his blood appears. *The Stark Industries logo appears. Trivia *SNAFU is a confused or chaotic state. Gallery To be added Link *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4125406/ 1